Case Studies: Ichirui Version
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Picking apart our favorite couples, least favorite, and everyone in between. I accept any pairing, shonen ai, shojo ai, straight..whatever.
1. Introduction to the Case Studies

While waiting for my enthusiasm and attention to garner back to my stories I came up with this idea. This is to keep my skills sharp, and for the writing to get better.

I need your suggestions on the characters you wish to be picked apart. The first character I'm going to be doing is Tea/Anzu Gardner, followed by Kikyo. The reason is both Gardner and Kikyo are both beloved and hated. Seeing as I am not a big fan of Tea, I figured I do her first. You can also vote for males, but please when you leave a suggestion leave the character's name and fandom just in case I don't know it. So at least I have a starting point. Also, I have a couple version popping up as well. So if you want a break down of your favorite couple, hated, or other. Leave a suggestion. It could be canon or other, crack, whatever.


	2. Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata : NARUTO

**Author's Note : **Okay since this is the partner/couple version I will do this a little differently than the other case studies. Basically I will state my personal opinion first so people understand that even though I am coming from a bias standing I am trying to keep it fair and open minded. This will also be presented a bit differently from the other studies as well.

**Fandom : **Naruto

**Type : **Pure (No Crossover)

**Paired Characters : **Uchiha Sasuke / Hyuuga Hinata

_**Personal Opinion : **_Okay, let's get one thing clear, everyone has a favorite pairing, be it cannon or otherwise, however this is not one of mine. I personally do not like this pairing at all, mostly because I hold little respect for one of the character for their actions. My reasons are vastly my own and I'm not going to explain them to try and sway your thinking one way or another. So with that out of the way let us begin.

_**Observation on the Usage of the Pairing : **_This one is getting to be pretty popular in the Naruto fandom as of late. In fact it is almost drowning out the one's perceived as cannon pairings. Most of the stories now have the shy Hyuuga Heiress hooking up with the broody Uchiha Heir. That pairing even tends to show up in crossovers as well. So it is a fairly known pairing as of now.

_**Why they would work : **_The big factor here is clans, and the fact that the characters themselves are vast opposites. At least on the outside, obviously they do share some characteristics in order for them to find a common ground. **Power** is a big thing to the young Uchiha, and the Hyuuga's have it in spades, also the offspring of these two would have vast amounts of potential. Hinata does not chase after Sasuke, she does not badger him, nor does she interrupt him in what he perceives to be his true path. Sasuke would most likely seek her out as a worthy female to bare him children as she comes from the bloodline that his was born from. He would also enjoy the fact that she does not drape around him nor subject him to constant attention. That immediately would draw his attention because she is not fettering him with attention, in fact she concentrates on getting stronger to change the way her clan operates. Sasuke admires strength, no matter what it form it comes in.

Also, Hinata is timid, shy, and has a lot of unmasked potential. Sasuke is her opposite, he is proud, dark, and constantly works to achieve his limits and breaks them. Sasuke suffers from a bit of an inferiority complex, as does Hinata so he would not feel threaten that she seeks to better herself for she would not seek to rival him. Even if she did, he could rationalize that she comes from a strong clan as is merely growing into her own, if anything that would make her desirable to him. The main factor in this pairing would probably be arrange marriages though. Not to mention the Hyuuga clan would possibly do anything to strengthen the bloodline and their control and would probably urge a partnership between the two. Not to mention the added prestige and political power the pair would gain from both clan names.

_**Why the would not work : **_Again there are three major things that would drive a main wedge between them. Clans, Sasuke's desire for power, and Naruto. Each would have a disastrous effect on any possible relationship between them.

One, let's start with the major thing here, Naruto. Honestly, Naruto does not know of Hinata's deep feelings for him, and subconsciously pushes her away. However, Hinata would not just throw her feelings away for the next best thing, especially since Naruto is her inspiration to get stronger. Even if she did do that, I doubt she would focus on the Uchiha, rather she would end up favoring Kiba or even Shino. As these are her closest companions, Kiba even admittedly has or had a strong crush on the girl. Her whole major fight in the first chunin exams was to change herself and to get Naruto to watch and recognize her.

Now Sasuke on the other hand, and possibly including the rest of the main genin, now chunin or even jounin recognize the fact that Hinata likes even possibly loves the blond male. As such Sasuke would be too honorable and even to prideful to encroach on the one he sees as a 'dead-last's' stalker. The fact that she even liked Naruto even if it was for a set amount of time would be a major blow to his pride, as he sees Naruto as a rival as well. Sasuke would not seek to court Hinata because of his pride.

Second, is Sasuke's quest for power in order to kill his brother. Sasuke has little to no time for romance, especially how shy and timid Hinata is, even if she is working to change herself. He would not be patient with her development, and would feel she weighs him down because of it. Her lacking of confidence and pride would make him irritable with her.

Hinata on the other hand would have little to do with what she sees Sasuke as, for she does not seek to harm those close to her for an empty quest. In fact, she may become scared of the great lengths he goes to achieve for his power, and has little to no qualms about breaking close bonds. Admittedly some of his behavior might be attributed to the curse seal, but the counter-seal did rely on his will power.

Third the fact that they come from two rival clans would have a big impact on what possible relationship they may have. First off Sasuke believes the Sharingan and the Uchiha to be far above any one else, especially the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga's believe differently of course and value the Byakugan above any other bloodline, and believe themselves the greater of the two clans. Hinata of course does not practice these beliefs, but her clan would probably not allow a coupling. Also, there is a hinted history of bloodshed between the two ill-fated clans, as it is mentioned in passing that the Sharingan is a mutation of the Byakugan. There is also a muted distrust between the two clans, and Sasuke seems to dislike those who carry the Hyuuga bloodline. In fact it maybe even be encourage, as Neji Hyuuga gets into a vicious glaring contest the first time he recognize's the fan symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt.

_**What normally prompts the coupling, and the realistic possibility : **_Again the rival clan factor plays a major part here, also the fact that both strive a lot on control of the opposite bloodline. While arrange marriages would be the most believable reason for this coupling, I wonder if the coupling would have drastic problems on possible heirs? Seeing as the Sharingan history hints at being a mutation of the Byakugan, perhaps it could be vastly damaging on the eyes to mix the two not to mention the brain activity.

Next, the Naruto factor, where he's either unfaithful, abusive, or just moves on. Okay, this is a bit difficult to picture as Naruto doesn't strike me as the type to be abusive, or unfaithful because he's never had love in his life. If anything I would think that would cause Naruto to hold onto the one he loves for as long as possible. The moving on one is possible however, as Hinata still has not been vocal with her feelings, and Naruto hardly spends anytime with the girl. However, again I don't think Hinata would turn to Sasuke in that instance, unless of course it's the next reason.

The Naruto, Sakura pairing factor, or possible pairing factor. Again to much credit is being given here on the possible attachments and jealously factors. Sasuke sees Sakura at best a possible friend at this point and time, and at one time a reliable teammate. There has been no additional attachment beyond that, but perhaps in the further future. Once again, it is hard picturing Hinata running to Sasuke because of the Naruto/Sakura pairing, even if it's possible that Sasuke may love Sakura. She would possibly seek comfort from those she knows and trusts, being Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Kurenai. As these are those who she interacts with and feels companionship with. If the basis of this reason were true, wouldn't Hinata also seek out Rock Lee? As he likes or loves Sakura, and it is stated in the manga/anime, Hinata would probably encounter him more often the Sasuke.

Another basis for this pairing, is the if factor, and this is a pretty possible way to hook them up. Like if Naruto never existed, or Sasuke actually tried to get along with his fellow rookie members before Hinata admired Naruto. Then yes, I could definitely see this pairing working out.

Next, is a pretend situation reason, as again Sasuke was a highly desired person, and Hinata was not. So having Hinata pretend to be his girlfriend to keep the fan-girls away is a pretty shallow start to any relationship. While Hinata would get his protection, and possibly get the more undesirable people away from her, even though she is the Hyuuga Heiress. This is also a possible way to couple them, as Hinata is a people pleaser, and would get to see Sasuke for who he is behind his mask.

As for the other high-school fiction reasons, well the best I can give here is yeah I guess so. I really have a hard time reading fiction like this, as I really do not believe in it. Real life high-school is a different setting so the situation would be difficult. However, based on their core personalities, let me put it to you this way. Does the shy outcast ever really go out with the hot popular guy? Does the popular guy ever really notice the outcast even if she's beautiful? Reflect on your high-school experience and tell me what you think.

_**Conclusion :**_ The fact that Sasuke is also a traitor to the leaf, and Hinata is an heiress to the main clan makes some of these reasons hard to swallow as well. I'm not saying that it isn't a possible avenue, the way the manga has been going lately. Not to mention they both know and understand the weight, the burden of having a famous name and bloodline, they would be good support for one another. To wrap this up, despite my personal feelings for this pairing, it is a workable pairing if enough thought goes into it. Though consider the fact that their life-spans are expected to be short as ninja, and not to mention that the Hyuuga might also believe in inbreeding to keep the bloodline pure.

_**: Case Closed :**_


End file.
